


Jenny Kiss'd Me

by oregonienne



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, KOTET reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oregonienne/pseuds/oregonienne
Summary: A short reunion fic for my Sith Warrior, Alekte, and her husband, Malavai Quinn. Inspired by Leigh Hunt's poem, "Jenny Kiss'd Me".





	

_Jenny kiss’d me when we met,_  
_Jumping from the chair she sat in;_  
_Time, you thief, who love to get_  
_Sweets into your list, put that in!_

After all this time, he couldn’t believe she still wanted him. After all she’d accomplished. After who she was now. Somehow, impossibly, she still loved him.

Malavai had never understood exactly what Alekte saw in him. He knew that he was good at what he did, but no matter how much she’d tried to explain it over the years, he couldn’t see what went in the spaces between. What was it that would make her keep him, if she found someone who did all the things he could do, but better? Especially now, with her alliance at her disposal, not to mention an entire empire, and people who’d been close to her and seen her through the years (six years, eight months, twelve days) when he hadn’t been at her side. How had she changed? How had he changed? What could he do for her now?

“You have to learn to take ‘yes’ for an answer, Malavai,” she’d said to him, more than once. And he’d tried, he really had. He’d stopped expressing his doubts so freely, because he saw how disappointed – how _sad_ – it made her. He never wanted to cause that sort of concern in her. But now, after so long without any contact aside from a short note (too short) sent late one night after too much Corellian whiskey, and after his disgrace and imprisonment, he couldn’t stop the doubts from creeping in. Was 'yes’ still his answer?

It was.

It was, he could see plainly, with the way her face lit up at the sight of him, the way she leapt toward him, closing the distance in no time at all to kiss him.

Yes.

_Yes._

Everything in her told the story. The way she held tight to him, as if she’d found something she’d missed for ages. The way she ignored everyone else in the room and any sense of propriety (though that had always been her way). The kiss – hungry, starving, lost and finally found.

They were home, on this strange world, with unknown dangers around them. With each other, they were home.

_Say I’m weary, say I’m sad,_  
_Say that health and wealth have missed me,_  
_Say I’m growing old, but add_  
_Jenny kiss’d me._


End file.
